The present disclosure relates to clustered computing systems, and more particularly, to clustered systems in which a subset of the nodes within the system couple to a resource shared by the nodes of the system. The disclosure further relates to methods of operating on or accessing the shared resource from the nodes particularly including the nodes not coupled to the resource.